


Making Love Out of Nothing at All

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Rock Band [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Fake Dating, Friends With Benefits, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Hunter and Bobbi fake dating, Love, Oral Sex, Pining, Vaginal Sex, bass player Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Bobbi seems to be happy just being friends with benefits. When their band, Mockingbird, gets a shot at something better, Fitz realizes maybe he has to be the one to change the course of his life. A rock band AU
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Series: Rock Band [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168421
Comments: 35
Kudos: 24
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



> Title from the song by Air Supply. This fic was inspired by Zuza (@2minutes2midnight) and her love of FitzBobbi. Written for AOS AU August for day 28 musicians AU. 
> 
> Thanks to @agentofship for all her help!

Fitz dragged his fingertips across Bobbi’s stomach and down to her hip, waiting for that little inhale of breath that would let him know she was tired of being teased. After months of being together like this he’d mapped out every inch of her skin, cataloged every sound of her pleasure, and made her come more times than he could count. 

He was an idiot.

“Fitz,” she pleaded, her fingers tangling in his hair before she moved him right where she wanted him. 

It wasn’t like he had any intention of not giving her what she wanted, even if it killed him a little bit inside, so he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh before circling her clit with his tongue and pushing two fingers into her tight channel.

She let out a low moan, thrusting her hips to the rhythm of his fingers as she restlessly moved one leg over his shoulder, the spiky heel of her shoe scratching across his back. He loved her like this. Well, he loved her all the time, but he loved this hidden part of her the best. The part she only gave to him. 

Her moans turned into little panted breaths and his name over and over as he moved his tongue over her, lapping at her clit as he curled his fingers inside her. When he finally found the right angle, she keened in pleasure, her hands tightening painfully in his hair.

It had been a particularly difficult night. Their drummer, Deke, had been spouting conspiracies again and Hunter and Bobbi had both told Fitz off for mocking him. He knew Deke had a way with bar owners that the rest of them didn’t, and was basically promoting them for free, but he hated it when he was at odds with Bobbi. He generally just stayed out of any of the decision making — Bobbi or Hunter had a bigger stake in any decisions, or that’s how it seemed to him anyway — but sometimes he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. 

He wished there was some way to bind her to him, so he’d never lose her. But all he had was sex. She cared about him. As a friend. But she didn’t love him. Not the way he loved her. 

He added a third finger and pressed down on her clit with his tongue until her body tensed around his fingers. Her inner walls fluttered and she rocked her hips as few more times until she relaxed back onto the pillows. 

Fitz looked up when she finally released his hair, an apologetic look on her face. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, ah...no, I’m fine.” He looked at all the naked skin before him, from the high heels still on her feet up to her spread thighs over her flat stomach and those amazing tits...all the way up to the big smile on her face. Whatever their arrangement was — something more than friends, but nowhere near being a couple — it was worth it to see her like this. He just wished it didn’t have to be a secret. 

She’d only managed to get him out of his shoes and shirt before he’d had her naked on her bed, and now he was regretting not taking the time to get his jeans off as they were uncomfortably tight against his straining erection.

He tried to adjust himself as his eyes moved back down to her breasts and he leaned over to suck a nipple into his mouth again. 

She pushed at his shoulder. “Fitz! I might need a minute.”

He huffed grumpily and quickly found himself on his back, Bobbi hovering over him. 

“Let me help you with that.” The sound of her voice, low and full of promise, made him even harder and he let out a whimper. She cupped his erection through his jeans and he bit his lower lip to hold back the words that were practically bursting from him. 

Bobbi pressed her lips to his stomach and then licked her way down to the snap on his jeans, quickly undoing it and sliding down the zipper. 

He sucked in a breath, anticipating the way her hands would feel on him. He knew he wasn’t as muscled — or dumb — as the guys she’d dated. But in all the years he’d known her, not one of those guys had been able to make her happy. If his life was a movie she would have looked at him one day, playing bass while they rehearsed, and realized she’d been in love with him all along. The guy who watched out for her, keeping the bass line moving as she sang. 

But this was real life, so instead it had been a night with too much alcohol and not enough boundaries that had led to many more repeat performances whenever she was feeling especially horny or stressed. 

Like tonight, apparently. Their gig had been in a slightly cleaner bar than usual, not that Fitz had noticed much besides her. She had been a little in front of him and to his left. It was a good thing muscle memory guided his fingers because those heels had nearly done him in. She didn’t do glitzy, but they were strappy and wrapped around her ankle, making her legs look like they went on forever. All he could think about was what it would feel like if those legs were wrapped around him. 

When she’d pushed him against the brick wall as soon as they were outside and out of sight it had been a relief. He wasn’t sure how to tell her what he wanted. Wasn’t sure if he could just ask. 

But now...now he caught his breath around a moan as she tugged his pants down. They were only as far as his knees before he felt her tongue against his cock and she sucked him into her mouth. 

“Bloody hell, Bobbi,” he sputtered, hips bucking up to follow her mouth even though his brain knew he’d much prefer to be buried in her pussy.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and when she gently squeezed his balls with her other hand he almost came on the spot.

“Stop...Bobbi, stop.” She took him all the way in her mouth, licking and sucking as she went, before finally letting him go with a wet pop.

She was obviously trying to kill him. 

“Did you want something else?”

His brain was cloudy. Pulsing need raced through him and all he wanted was to be inside her.

“You.”

Bobbi gave him a triumphant smile. He wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like she’d won anything. He always wanted her. Reaching over to her nightstand, she grabbed a condom and unrolled it down his length while he struggled not to thrust into her hand. 

She started to climb over him, but he rolled them over, glad that she followed without argument. He’d been thinking about her legs wrapped around him for far too long to let that fantasy go now. 

Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, he moved his hand down her thigh, urging her leg around his waist. She wrapped both her legs around him, crossing her ankles to pull him against her. The way her heels were digging into his skin, he was certain he’d have marks in the morning, but he couldn’t care less. Bobbi’s hand moved between their bodies and he braced himself over her as she guided him inside. 

The first thrust was pure heaven. His brain told him to fuck her into the mattress until they were both completely boneless, but his heart told him to go slow. 

He managed somewhere in the middle. His hips stuttered against her as she met every thrust. Her fingernails scratched at his back as her moans filled the air. 

I love you. I love you. The words repeated themselves in his mind, but he stayed quiet, except for the air that was pushed out every time their bodies met. 

“Oh god, Fitz. Right there.”

She tightened her legs and pulled him down on her, his arms finally giving out from the exertion. She writhed against him, and he moved as quickly as he could while Bobbi moaned into his ear. 

She was close. He recognized the sound and the way her eyes drifted closed. Seconds later she screamed his name and the fluttering of her muscles around his cock made it impossible to hold out any longer.

Bobbi held him tightly as they both enjoyed the last moments of pleasure. When she finally let him go, he rolled to the side, still panting. 

“That was —“ Bobbi looked at him thoughtfully, seeming to search for the right word. 

Amazing. Incredible. Mind-blowing. Those were all words that came to mind whenever he thought of the two of them together. 

“Nice.” When she finally settled on a word it felt far less momentous. Bobbi reached down to pull her heels off and Fitz was treated to another glimpse of her curves and soft skin. “Oh, Fitz? When you leave can you shut off the light? I’m so exhausted I feel like I might just fall asleep.”

He supposed that was his cue to go. 

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll just...go clean up.” 

Slinking always to the bathroom, Fitz had an argument with himself. The same one he always had. He couldn’t let this go on forever. Something had to change. He couldn’t be the guy who only had pieces of her. He was more of an “all or nothing at all” kind of guy.

Mind made up — again — he went back to her bedroom, determined to confess his feelings. But she was already asleep, or at least doing a very good impression of it, her blonde hair spread over her pillow. 

She looked so young. More peaceful than she did when she was fully awake with the weight of the world on her shoulders, and he knew he wasn’t going to do anything to change that. 

Picking up his clothes and getting dressed, he pulled out the napkin he’d been fidgeting with earlier. It had finally become a useful habit because he’d managed to fold the bar napkin into a fairly respectable rose. 

Pressing a kiss to her hair, he left the paper rose on her nightstand and went home. 

There’d always be another chance tomorrow to tell her how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mockingbird's fortunes take a turn for the better once they get a manager, but something shifts between Fitz and Bobbi that all the pining in the world won't fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I haven't updated this since August. Oops. But I have most of the rest written so there won't be long between chapters now.
> 
> Thanks to @agentofship for being the best!

“Let’s run that one again,” Bobbi suggested. Hunter’s answering groan was met with a glare from Bobbi, but Fitz knew it was just part of the game. Hunter always practiced until his part was perfect. And that hadn’t been perfect. Not even close, actually. Partly because Deke had been trying out some sort of new drum solo.

He shifted a little, resetting himself to go again.

“I think we should take a break,” Deke said. “I need some water.”

“Oh, let’s just do it one more time,” Fitz grumbled. “It isn’t like water is going to make it sound any better.”

He positioned his fingers for the first chord, only noticing everyone was looking at him when Deke didn’t start them off with an obnoxious “1, 2, 3, 4!”

“What?”

“Well, mate,” Hunter said. “You don’t have to agree with everything that Bobbi says just because you’re sleeping with her.”

“What? I mean…”

Fitz looked around, not sure what to say. Luckily he didn’t have to say anything. 

Bobbi rolled her eyes and gave Hunter a little push, saying, “Let it go, Hunter.”

“Wait. You’re sleeping with Bobbi?” Deke asked.

Fitz just glared at him. Deke could be the absolute worst sometimes. It was bad enough that everyone knew Bobbi was toying with him, except Deke apparently, but he certainly didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Ooookay. Never mind then.” Deke set down his drumsticks. Practice was over for now it seemed. “Hey guys. Would now be a good time to tell you I’ve got something big lined up?”

“What kind of big? Not that wine bar again?” Hunter shot back. 

“Oh, um, no. I think I learned my lesson on that one. We drink beer here. Like men.”

“Right,” Hunter agreed, miming raising a glass.

“This is ridiculous,” Fitz said. “I don’t have time for this.”

He really didn’t have time for this. Clearly all he was doing was making a fool of himself. He wasn’t even sure if he cared about the music anymore. Maybe he never had.

“No, for real, this is it. I mean it this time.”

“What is it, Deke?” This time it was Bobbi and that was enough for Fitz to turn his head. 

“This is it guys. This is the _big time_.” Deke was waving his arms around dramatically, but as far as Fitz could tell he hadn’t actually said anything. “I found someone to manage us. A real professional. He thinks we can be big.”

“How big?” Hunter asked. 

“What’s it going to cost us?” Bobbi added. 

“Nothing.”

Fitz scowled. Nothing cost nothing. 

“Well, nothing for now. I played him our demo and he was really impressed. He wants to take us on and only collect his fee after we’re making more money.”

“Do you think we can trust him?” Bobbi’s eyes were bright and Fitz closed his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. Bobbi wasn’t usually so easily sucked into Deke’s delusions. But it was just a sign of how important this was to her. How much she wanted this.

“I say let’s do it,” said Hunter. “No harm, right?”

“Right,” agreed Deke, nodding his head energetically before turning to Bobbi.

“What’s his name? I’ll ask around and make sure he’s not a scam artist.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. It’s Koenig. He’s a real good guy.”

“Koenig,” Fitz repeated. “But he’s --”

“Yeah, this is the big time. Like I said.”

“Good work, Deke.” Bobbi’s voice never betrayed much, but Fitz could hear her excitement. 

Bobbi wanted to be the best. And he knew she was. He wasn’t going to be the one standing between her and her dreams. So when everyone turned to face him he just nodded.

* * *

Once Koenig started managing them, Mockingbird practiced like never before. They played better, they sounded better, and the gigs they were getting were actually in the kind of places he wouldn’t mind being seen in. The outer success was in sharp contrast to the unease he felt inside. For him, music had always been something he did for fun. Something to help him relax. He’d always planned on going back to school when this was over. Because starting a band wasn’t something you did forever. It was something to do until you had to get back to your real life.

But for some reason it seemed like everything was spiraling out of control.

“We need a hook. Something to keep people interested.” Koenig paced back and forth in front of them, though Fitz was pretty sure Bobbi was the only one fully paying attention to his words.

“The music?” she asked.

“Oh, right. The music. Yeah, the music is great. But it’s more about the look. The emotion.” He paused for a second until he had everyone’s attention. “The drama.”

“You want us to be dramatic?” Deke asked. “Because I can do that.”

Deke had really stepped up his rockstar game recently. At the moment his hair was gelled into pointy purple spikes and he was wearing more eyeliner than Bobbi.

“No.” Koenig waved a hand dismissively. “Them.”

He was motioning between Bobbi and Hunter. 

“Who?” Hunter asked.

“You. Both of you.” 

Fitz squinted at Bobbi and Hunter before turning back to Koenig. He hated not following the conversation, but nothing about this was logical so it really wasn’t his fault.

Koenig sighed. Probably upset by their lack of reaction. He was always lamenting how little they seemed to know about the business. “You two need to date.”

“I wouldn’t date Bobbi --”

“Oh, please Hunter. It isn’t like you aren’t interested.”

“Wait, wait, wait. I don’t need to know the details. _Please_ don’t share the details. You don’t actually have to be a couple. Just look like it for the cameras. Guitarist and lead singer getting together. The fans will eat that up.”

Fitz rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe they were paying for this sort of advice. Well, they weren’t technically paying yet, but still… It was almost better when Deke was doing all this for them. At least he’d never suggested something so ridiculous.

But when Fitz took in the room again, he belatedly realized no one had said a word. There hadn’t been a swift refusal from Bobbi or a joke from Hunter. In fact they both seemed to be considering it.

“What do you say, Bob? Be my fake girlfriend?” Hunter dropped to one knee and reached for her hand. Fitz’s gut clenched.

“Oh, get up, Hunter.” Bobbi reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet before turning to Koenig. “If you think it will make a difference, I don’t see the harm in putting on a show.”

After their meeting with Koenig, Bobbi and the rest of the band developed a renewed interest in practicing their new set. They had some bigger gigs lined up and Bobbi and Hunter added in some flirtatious looks and banter into their new material. Everyone was treating it like some sort of game. Everyone except Fitz. 

To him, it felt like his world was a little darker than it had been. He hadn’t had the guts to tell Bobbi how he felt and now he’d lost his chance. Oh, she’d said it wouldn’t change anything. But he had eyes. They obviously had chemistry and he was just standing in their way. In the band’s way.

They had just finished another late night at a club he hadn’t bothered to remember the name of when Bobbi called his name.

“Fitz, wait up.”

He waited for her, just as she asked, but he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what he could say anyway.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. No, ah, nothing’s wrong. Just tired. I was just going to head home.”

“Do you want some company? I haven’t seen much of you recently.”

“You see me almost every day.” The words had a bit more bite to them than he’d intended, but it was true. They saw each other almost every day, but never really saw each other.

“You know what I mean.” Her voice had dropped lower and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to invite her back to his place and figure out everything that might be between them once and for all.

“Yeah, but you and Hunter --”

“I’m not sleeping with Hunter.”

It hurt a little that she thought she needed to say that. He’d never even considered that they might actually be making their fake relationship more real than a few pictures and a little flirting.

“I...I didn’t think you were.”

“Then what’s the problem? Nothing has changed, right? You aren’t seeing someone?”

Fitz sighed. In that moment he realized she didn’t to be anything more than they were right now. And that wasn’t enough for him. But that was something he’d never be able to explain to her.

His phone buzzed with a message. There was only one person that could be. All his other friends were still here at the club and wouldn’t bother texting.

“I’ve gotta take this.” He pulled out his phone and gestured apologetically before reading the message. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Reading Jemma’s message he walked away from Bobbi, using all of his self-restraint to keep from turning back. Because if she was watching him go he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz decides how to move forward with his life, even if that means moving away from Mockingbird -- and Bobbi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the amazing @agentofship <3

The next day was a surprisingly normal day. It felt like it had been years since he’d had a day like that. He woke up with a renewed sense of purpose and it just kept building from there.

“I told you to look at the map of campus before just showing up. The buildings are practically a maze,” Jemma scolded, but there was no heat to it.

“I had forgotten what these old buildings were like,” he admitted. Though it wasn’t like he’d really gotten lost. He’d completed his undergrad right here after all. It wasn’t like the engineering building had moved or anything.

“Oh, it’s so good to have you back, Fitz! It hasn’t been nearly as much fun without you.”

He shared a glance with Jemma, content with the knowledge that they’d fallen right back into their old habits. He didn’t have to explain things to her. She already knew. And being back on campus was sparking something inside of him that he hadn’t felt in longer than he cared to admit. The idea of creating things again. Doing something that made a difference in the world. That was what made him happy. All the gigs in the world wouldn’t do that. Though the nights with Bobbi might get him close, that was just fleeting. She would move on from him eventually anyway, so it was best to rip the bandaid off now. 

He wasn’t about to say any of that out loud, so he searched for something lighter, more teasing to say instead. 

“And yet you somehow managed to finish your PhD while I was gone.”

“Yes, off being a rockstar. It all sounds very glamorous.”

“Not a rockstar. And not glamorous.” He followed her towards a coffee shop that she’d told him was one of her favorite places to think. He’d need a place like that soon. “Mostly just cheap beer and playing the same songs over and over.”

Jemma studied him for a second and as usual he was worried she’d see too much. That had been the reason he hadn’t spent as much time with her recently. That, and the fact that she’d been writing her dissertation and he knew how she got when she felt stressed. “It must have been worth it though.”

“Yeah.” It was already starting to feel a little bittersweet, like a memory he could pull out when he wanted to reminisce about the past. But the truth was he hadn’t even told anyone that he was leaving Mockingbird and starting his PhD. He wasn’t sure how they’d react and he was afraid he could be swayed. If Bobbi asked him to stay he wouldn’t be able to say no. But Jemma had been bugging him for months to come back to university with her, and he knew it was time. “I thought it was worth it at the time.”

“You were wrong?” Jemma scrunched up her nose and he felt a wave of affection for his best friend. It would be a whole lot easier if he could just be in love with her. She could never hurt him the way that Bobbi did because he didn’t care about her in the same way — and he wanted that kind of all-consuming love that burned even as it soothed. Maybe it wasn’t even real, but he’d keep searching for it anyway. 

“I don’t know.”

Jemma made a sympathetic sound, but he knew she didn’t understand. She was happy with the work she was doing -- and it was true that she should be proud of it.

“Well, what did they say when you told them?”

“I haven’t. Not yet.”

“Fitz! Classes start in a few days, and you have loads to do before then. You don’t even have your books yet and that doesn’t even take into consideration —“

“I know.” He cut her off mid-sentence, knowing from experience that if he didn’t she might not stop before spitting out an entire to-do list for him. “It’s just...hard. They all care about the band so much and I feel like I’m letting them down. It’s just not for me anymore.”

Jemma made a disapproving sound. “Just don’t leave it too long or you’ll be leaving them in a lurch. They’re still your friends.”

“Yeah. Friends.” They were his friends. And maybe someday that thought might not hurt so much.

* * *

Fitz walked in to practice that night without his bass, hands shoved into his pockets so he didn’t wave them around nervously. 

“Oh, Fitz. You’re here. I was just about to call you, mate.” Hunter’s eyes had slid over him quickly and then he was back to talking with Deke, not seeming to notice anything out of the ordinary. 

Bobbi on the other hand was looking at him questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

“I guess I should have told you this a long time ago. But...I don’t think this life, the band, all of _this_ is for me.” 

The words were directed at everyone, but his eyes never left Bobbi’s. He hoped she could hear the words he wasn’t saying. He’d only put off his own dreams for this long to be with her. And he loved her too much to keep pretending he was alright with the way things were between them. 

“What?” Deke’s voice echoed around their practice space. They really should find a place with better acoustics. Koenig would probably take care of that next. He’d already changed everything else. 

“I’m leaving. Going back to school.” Bobbi’s eyes were fixed on his and he thought he saw some sadness there before he forced himself to look away, but that was probably just wishful thinking. “I’m starting my PhD in a few days.”

“Congratulations, buddy. That sounds awesome.” Deke came up beside him and pulled him into a hug. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but it was more support than he thought he’d get. 

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?” Hunter demanded. “Leaving like quitting?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ll have time for anything else once classes start. And Jemma…” His words trailed off. They didn’t really need the details. It was enough for them to know he was going back to what he loved to do. 

“I’m really proud of you,” Bobbi finally said, her voice calm and quiet. “We’re going to miss you though.”

“I’m going to miss you too.” His mouth was dry and his voice almost cracked on the words. He’d miss all of this in so many ways. But mostly in the ways that would never be.

Deke was still smiling at him, Hunter was staring in disbelief, and Bobbi...Bobbi was a rock. They’d be fine without him. There would be bassists lined up at the door once they heard Mockingbird was looking for a replacement. They’d find someone better than him anyway, not that it was hard to find a replacement bass player. They were a dime a dozen.

It was himself he was worried about. He’d just keep himself grounded in science and trust that Jemma would drag him out with her if he pulled in on himself too much. 

There wasn’t really anything to say, so he turned and walked away, putting an end to that chapter of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the semester brings Fitz some newfound confidence to say the things that need to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to @agentofship for always being the very best <3

_9 Months Later_

The past few months had flown by and the seasons had changed without Fitz much noticing. But when he finally looked up from his revising it was spring, nearly summer, and the first year of his PhD program was behind him. The classes had been stimulating, he’d made a few new friends, and best of all he’d gotten permission to work on a special project with Jemma allowing them to combine their specialties. 

He didn’t regret the decision he’d made to leave the band. Not when he heard from Hunter that Piper had replaced him on bass guitar. Not when Mockingbird had released their first single. And definitely not when he’d seen a whole spread of Hunter and Bobbi in a gossip magazine. Even if their relationship had started off as just a publicity stunt, they certainly looked happy together. Hunter had taken to wearing a leather jacket that made him look every bit the guitarist — though that might have been Koenig’s idea — and Bobbi was smiling in every picture, Hunter’s arm usually around her waist or holding her hand. 

No, he didn’t regret it one bit. Mostly because having to watch everything unfold right in front of him would have been too much. And he was also afraid that he wouldn’t be able to hold back the urge to punch Hunter if he’d had to witness their relationship firsthand. So he had moved on. Bobbi wasn’t part of his life anymore and he would have to be okay with that. He had work to do and friends to spend time with. It was a good life.

“Here we are!” Jemma said with a smile before depositing their beers on the table. 

“Thanks Jemma. You’re the best.” He smiled up at her surprised to find she looked a bit fuzzy. “Are you spinning?”

“What? No. I don’t think so.” She frowned at him and squinted her eyes. “Am I?”

“I think so.” After he said the words he started laughing and Jemma joined in, falling against his side.

“I think we’ve had a bit much to drink.”

“Nah...I never get drunk.” He took a drink from the bottle, feeling the cold liquid slide down his throat. This was perfect. Or almost perfect. Jemma’s head was heavy against his shoulder. She was such a lightweight. They’d only had a few drinks. He tried to count the bottles on the table but kept losing track.

“Simmons, wake up.” He jostled his shoulder trying to dislodge her from where she was apparently sleeping, but she didn’t move. “Jemma.”

“What? What is it?” Jemma sat straight up and looked around.

“You fell asleep. Think maybe it’s time to go.”

“I think...I need to run to the loo.”

Jemma took off nearly at a run and Fitz hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should go after her or not. But if she was sick he wouldn’t be much help anyway, so he decided to stay put. Leaning his head to rest on the back of the booth, he closed his eyes and let the noise of the bar rush over him.

The music in the bar was heavy, the bass lines cutting through the chatter all around him and wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth. That feeling was what he’d always loved about music, the way the building blocks of the rhythm created something bigger. But when the song changed, Fitz froze. He knew that bass line. He’d written it. Four bars later he could make out the lower tones of Bobbi’s voice. He couldn’t hear the words, but he didn’t need to. In the months since he’d left, Mockingbird had gotten big enough to haunt him everywhere he went. Not even the campus bar was sacred apparently. 

Suddenly, he needed to talk to Bobbi. It was a Friday night at the end of term so she was probably doing a gig somewhere -- if they even needed gigs anymore. Mockingbird was famous now. Bobbi was famous now.

He rushed out into the warm night air and dialed her number from memory. The phone rang and rang before going to voicemail. The sadness and longing he’d felt were suddenly replaced with anger. He hadn’t spoken to her in nine months. Had stilled his hand every time he’d wanted to call or text. But now he felt a confidence he’d been missing. She deserved his anger. She’d used him and let him walk away without a word because it would help her rise to the top.

Once the beep sounded, Fitz started talking...and didn’t stop until Jemma stumbled through the doorway towards him, nearly taking a header into the pavement.

“...and I loved you.” His voice broke on the words and all the anger drained out of him, leaving him heartbroken all over again. “Love you still, even though it feels like you ripped my heart out. So I guess I should thank you for letting me walk away. At least I get a chance to still be me and not just be standing in your shadow just waiting for you to notice me.”

Finally out of words, he ended the call quickly and reached for Jemma before she wandered away. They walked back home -- her to the graduate dorm and him to the small flat he’d lived in since he’d finished his undergrad after making sure Jemma was safely in her room.

He barely made it to his bed before sleepiness overtook him, just having enough presence of mind to kick off his shoes before his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

* * *

Fitz woke up the next morning with a jackhammer in his brain and his phone buzzing across his nightstand. 

After assuring Jemma he was still alive he fell back asleep, hoping he didn’t wake up again until the world’s worst hangover had passed.

The next time he woke up the sun was no longer streaming through his windows, and a glance at his phone told him it was far into the afternoon. While he hadn’t indulged quite so much in years, he figured he deserved it. It was better than going out and doing something stupid.

...something stupid. A thought danced through his brain but he couldn’t pin it down.

Grabbing his phone again, he checked his outgoing calls. Sure enough he’d managed to drunk dial Bobbi. For a moment he hoped his memory had failed him and he hadn’t said all the words he remembered. But from the length of the call, he doubted it.

So much for not doing anything stupid. He’d spent the last nine months getting over her. Not that he’d had a choice. He saw Hunter from time to time, when the band wasn’t working a crazy schedule, and even Deke had stopped by to check on him. But there hadn’t been a single word from Bobbi. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened between them.

She’d probably just delete his message and continue with the silence between them. So, in a way, Fitz from last night had done him a favor. He’d gotten those feelings off his chest and maybe now he could finally get over her for real. Because whatever he’d been doing since he’d left the band hadn’t actually been working.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and scowled at the face looking back at him. He brushed his teeth and took a shower, hoping to make himself presentable enough to head to the library. He’d obviously been spending too much time with Jemma, but now that exams were over it was time for him to start thinking more seriously about his dissertation. Now was as good a time as any to get started.

He’d just slipped his notebooks into his bag, planning on stopping to get a bite to eat on the way when there was a knock on his door. Without thinking about it, he pulled the door open, only to see the last person he ever expected to see on the other side.

“Bobbi...what are you doing here?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi shows up at Fitz’s door. Can they finally make things right between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills the square “height difference” for MCU kink bingo. 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely @agentofship for all her help.

“Hi Fitz.”

After the initial shock of seeing her right in front of him after so long, Fitz let his eyes wander over her. She hadn’t changed a bit, clothes clinging to her curves and heels adding an extra inch or two to her height. Still his Bobbi. Or..not his Bobbi.

“Hey.” His brain apparently wasn’t going to provide any other words for him to say, so he repeated, “What are you doing here?”

“Am I interrupting?”

Bobbi peered around him, as if checking to see that he was alone. Instead of answering he just opened the door wider and stepped back. She could say what she wanted to say and then he could get back to his life. It wasn’t her fault he felt a little tug in his heart with her so near. 

Bobbi stepped inside, closing the door behind her. “I wanted to talk to you.” She paused, pushing her hair back over her shoulder, the curls falling in waves. 

“Yeah?” He tried to sound noncommittal, but it wasn’t like he didn’t know why she was there. He’d probably made a right arse of himself the night before and she wanted to make sure it didn’t happen again. So he decided to head her off. “Look. I know whatever I said last night isn’t what you want to hear. I was just drunk and must have accidentally called you.”

“You accidentally called me to say you love me?” Bobbi studied him with that look that made him feel like she could see right through him. “Did you mean to call someone else?”

He rubbed his palm against his forehead. “Bloody hell, I didn’t…” He was about to say he didn’t mean it. It was really for the best if he stopped getting pulled back into her orbit. She was the sun at the center of his universe and he was just going to get burned. But then his eyes landed on her hands. On the folded paper napkin she was twirling in one hand. “You kept it?”

His eyes locked on her face, but she didn’t give anything away. 

“Of course I did. You gave it to me.”

He was shocked back into silence and the seconds ticked by without either of them speaking before Bobbi broke the silence again. 

“It took me a long time to admit why I was upset you left. It wasn’t because you left the band. It was because you left me. I thought I could have you without taking a risk. But that’s how I lost you.” Bobbi inhaled a deep breath. “And I don’t want to lose you. I love you, Fitz.”

Fitz hesitated, not sure where they could go from here. He’d spent so much time trying to get over her that he didn’t know how to move forward. But the little kernel of hope was enough for now. “Being in the band was never my dream. It was you. I don’t want to go back to the band —“

“I’m not asking you too. Though we miss you. You are a better bass player than Piper. But I miss _you_. And I want a chance to do this right.”

“Well..” This was it. He could protect himself, or he could take a chance— this time with their feelings out in the open. “If you want to grab dinner, I know a place. It isn’t fancy, but they’ve got pizza and beer.”

She smiled and he knew she realized he was talking about the bar they used to play in way back at the beginning. 

“People might see us,” he added. 

“I don’t care. I wouldn’t care anyway, but Hunter and I have officially fake broken up.”

“Bobbi—“

Instead of finishing his thought, he leaned towards her, their lips meeting in the middle. Time might as well have stood still with the way his whole world stopped in that moment. The band, his PhD, their friends — all of it faded away with how perfectly right it was to touch her again, to feel her lips moving against his, and the familiar taste of her chapstick. 

She had leaned towards him and he did his best to meet her halfway, but she was too bloody tall. He made a displeased sound when she broke the kiss and he could have kicked himself for sounding so grumpy. 

“I get the feeling you don’t quite believe me.” Bobbi’s hand moved over his shoulder and down the front of his shirt as she spoke. “Maybe I should show you?”

“Oh...ah, you don’t have to do that,” he stammered at her. 

“I know.” He thought he saw a glimmer in her eye, but it was quickly forgotten as he stepped back and found his back against the door. “I want to.”

She kissed him again, this time with more hunger and he knew he was lost. It wasn’t like he could ever resist her anyway. But now, when there was nothing left hidden between them, he didn’t even have to try. 

He moved his hands from her waist across her ribs and then pulled her tighter to him. He didn’t want to let her go, but he also wanted more. So much more. Bobbi was moving her body against him, but the angle was all wrong. They probably looked like a couple of teenagers flailing against each other. 

“Bobbi...wait.” His words came out between breaths of air and he took a second to catch his breath. Somehow his hands had landed on her arse and he squeezed, trying to pull her hips closer so she didn’t get the wrong idea. “Too tall.”

She raised an eyebrow in response and he reached for her hand, pulling her towards the couch. On the way they helped each other out of their clothes, leaving Bobbi to wiggle out of her jeans as she laid down. 

“Beautiful.”

Bobbi looked amazing with her clothes on, but in just her knickers and bra she was some sort of goddess — all smooth skin and curves laid out before him. 

“And not too tall?” 

“I didn’t...I didn’t mean you’re too tall. Just now I can reach all of you.” 

To better demonstrate his point, Fitz leaned down to kiss her knee and as she parted her thighs he kissed his way up her inner thigh, breathing in her arousal. If he’d been hard before, he wasn’t even sure what to call how he felt now. Bobbi’s fingers stroked through his hair and he tugged at her knickers until the last barrier was gone. 

He’d missed her. Missed them. Missed this. It had never just been sex. And maybe he could see now that it hadn’t been for her either. That his leaving had broken something that hadn’t needed to be broken. 

He pressed another kiss to her thigh before teasing her clit with his tongue. He wanted to worship her, but it had been entirely too long without her for any sort of finesse. 

Her fingers tightened in his hair and he followed her lead, moving faster or slower as she wanted, until her breathy sounds turned into his name. 

“Fitz. Oh...Fitz, stop.”

He froze, then lifted his mouth from her juices. He didn’t think it was possible that he’d misunderstood, but she’d never asked him to stop before. 

She waited until he looked at her before speaking. “Fitz, I love you.”

“I love you too.” More than anything. But at the moment, the blood pulsing through his cock was making it hard to concentrate. 

“I don’t want to come without you.”

“Oh. Right. Just ah, give me a sec, yeah?”

She only smiled at him so he moved as quickly as he could to his bedroom to grab a condom, tugging off his boxers carefully. 

He turned to get back to her, but she was right beside him. 

“Didn’t want to wait,” she said to his unasked question.

He wanted to say something romantic, but all he could do was pull her towards the bed, kissing her again as soon as they were laying side by side. She’d shed her bra at some point and he moved his fingers over her breasts and across her nipples, enjoying the way she pushed her tits into his hands. 

He could stay like this forever. 

Her hand wrapped around his cock and he moaned. 

“Sounds like you don’t want to wait either.” 

Bobbi rolled over him and by some miracle the condom was still in his hand. He made quick work of the package before unrolling it down his length. He’d hardly finished the job before Bobbi sank all the way down, his breath coming out in a hiss. 

His hips bucked up against her and they moved together, finding their rhythm quickly. Love filled him and he reached for her hands, wanting to be joined with her in every way. Watching her move over him, her breasts bouncing and her channel welcoming him inside every time she dropped down, he had to bite his lip from coming too soon. She moved quickly and he squeezed her hands, hoping she’d understand. But eventually he felt her inner muscles pulsing around him and he let go. 

It had never felt so good as it did when he knew she loved him too. 

They lay in bed for a long time, just holding onto each other, their bodies cooling and racing hearts slowing down. He hadn’t realized how close he’d come to losing something that could be so real, and that hurt a little bit. But then Bobbi laid her head against his chest and he pushed it aside, lazily stroking her hair.

“I think…” Bobbi’s voice was quiet but clear. “I think I always knew we were more than just friends.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Fitz mumbled back. All that mattered was that they both knew now.

“No, I think it does.” Bobbi sat up, letting the sheet fall to her waist and Fitz was distracted for a second. “Because it means that all of it meant something.”

“Course it did. It always means something with you.”

At her look, Fitz felt his face get hot, but he didn’t look away. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her look so happy.

“You ready to buy me dinner?” he asked instead. “You are the rockstar after all. And I’m just a poor student.” Nevermind that Koenig had already reached out to arrange for him to get royalties on the songs he’d worked on.

“I think that could be arranged. On one condition.”

“What is it?”

“That you invite me back here afterwards.”

“Always. I have no intention of letting you go this time.”

That was probably a little too possessive of a thing to say, but she didn’t seem upset. He’d make it up to her later.

They had all the time in the world now to show each other how they felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
